Typically, in order to perform certain actions with an entity, customers are required to fill out application(s) after during and/or after visiting a physical location and to sign the application(s) and submit them, which often occurs after the in-person visit if at all. Thus, a need exists for a secure and accurate device and system of authorizing and/or authenticating the user and an associate of an entity electronically, and enabling real-time approval notifications, which addresses the above listed shortcomings of conventional activities.